


One Royal Holiday

by PrinceWolf232



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Christmas, Eventual First kiss, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, I'm hoping to finish this before Christmas so expect updates in bulk, M/M, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWolf232/pseuds/PrinceWolf232
Summary: When Cinder offers a stranded mother and her daughter shelter in a blizzard, she learns that they are the Royal Family of Galwick. Cinder shows the Princess how they do Christmas in her hometown, encouraging her to open her heart and be true to herself.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee & Willow Schnee & Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee & Clover Ebi
Kudos: 5





	One Royal Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So, given how close we are to Christmas, I wanted to finally write some Snowfall based on a movie that I watched with my parents. This fic is based on a movie of the same name 'One Royal Holiday' which was released this year. Its a really great movie, one which I thoroughly enjoyed so I am writing my own.
> 
> As the movie itself is only an hour and 24 minutes long, this fic isn't going to be very long but I'll try and make it as long as possible with an epilogue or two.

Cinder strolled through a small store with bags draped over both of her arms, humming along to the Christmas song playing in the store. She reached for a small cake spatula with a Santa design and smiled. _This would be a nice gift for dad_ , She thought to herself with a soft chuckle and she walked over to the counter. The cashier raised a brow and asked, “Getting it all done at once, huh?” Cinder nodded and responded, “Yeah, its my last chance. Every other moment is spoken for until I leave” The cashier looked at her curiously and asked, “Going somewhere special for the holidays?” Cinder smiled and answered, “One last shift and then I’m off to Kentsbury for two weeks” The cashier grins, putting things in a bag for Cinder.

She looks at her and says, “I love driving out to Kentsbury at Christmas. Especially that incredible inn off main street. It’s just so romantic” Cinder’s grin widened and said, “Actually for me its just… home” She leans closer, resting money on the counter and continues, “Its my dads inn” The cashier smiles and says, “No kidding. Lucky you” Cinder nods slightly and says, “It’s a great place to spend Christmas” The cashier passes a bag to Cinder and says, “Drive safely. I hear there is a big storm a couple of days out” Cinder waves her off and says, “I’ll be out long before the storm hits but Merry Christmas” The cashier helps Cinder hold onto the small gift back and Cinder mutters a quick, “Thank you” before walking out of the store.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please join me in recognising out honourees. Her majesty, Queen Willow and her royal highness, Princess Winter Schnee of Galwick” Winter steels herself as she walks over to the podium, blocking out the sounds of clapping around her and she swallows thickly, nervousness clouding her mind. She never has been one for speeches, that was always her Grandfather’s field of expertise, not hers but she had to do this now, not only for herself but for her mother.

Her mother rested a tender hand on the small of Winter’s back and it eased her nerves. “Thank you very much” Winter begins, stopping to take a deep breath before she continued, “My grandfather always spoke about how wonderful the cardiac care team was when he came here for emergency treatment. You made it possible for him to come home. You gave him more time… and we cherished every moment” Winter swallowed thickly, and she looked at her mother, who sent her smile as Winter stepped back, allowing her mother to stand at the podium.

“King Nicholas spoke about giving back to this hospital so that everyone has access to the level of care that you gave him.” Willow began and Winter watched in silent awe as her mother’s words displayed so much emotion with a level of ease that she could never achieve. Willow’s smile lights up the room as she continues, “I think he’d be so pleased that we’re all here together tonight doing just that. Thank you so much” She steps back as the room erupts into clapping again and Winter steps closer to her mother’s side and takes her hand, sharing a smile with her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s so quite tonight” Cinder said as she looked at her watch, strolling up to the front desk. The person at the desk, a faunus named Razz, looked at her and responded, “Most of the department heads went to the fundraising gala, remember?” Cinder nodded and said, “Ah… Yes. The doctor ball” Razz turned in her chair and said, “Someone donated a huge amount to the CCU. If you went you might have met someone” Razz’s tone is teasing as she says that last part and Cinder rolled her eyes with a chuckle and said, “I am perfectly happy here” Razz rolled her eyes with a sigh and asked, “Healing other people’s hearts… What about yours?” Cinder looked at her and said, “My heart is healing up just fine. I’m simply following the same advice we give all our patients, ‘Once you’re back on your feet, avoid anything that might cause any further damage’” Razz chuckles, turning to her computer.

A woman walked over and said, “Cinder, I wanted to give you this before you go home. As a thank you for taking such good care of my husband” Cinder took the large tub from the woman and said, “Thank you so much” She pulled away from the woman and said, “Now, when I get back from Christmas Break, I expect Jet to be running laps around this floor” The woman smiled wide and said, “Thanks again” Cinder gave her a two fingered salute and a smile and said, “No problem. Merry Christmas” The woman smiled and walked away. Cinder looked at the tub with a sigh and then looked at Razz and asked, “Hungry?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinder pushed open the door to her apartment and let out a sigh as she closed the door. She chuckled as she looked down at the tub in her hands and said, “Wow… Okay… Lets add you to the collection” She walked over to the tree and placed the tub down next to all the presents she has there already. She pulled off her coat and walked over to the fireplace, placing her keys next to a photo frame. Cinder smiled softly and ran two of her fingers over the photo.

It was a picture of her mother, her father and her when she was 7 and it brought a soft smile to her face as she muttered, “Love you mom…” She placed her coat down on the couch and sighed, “Okay… Time to get everything ready” and she started off towards her bedroom. For the next few hours, Cinder spent her time packing and wrapping presents before taking a break and enjoying some of the goodie containers under the tree. She threw a small ball of candy up into the air and tried to catch it in her mouth, but she lost her balance and ending up falling out of her chair, with a loud thud.

The next morning, Cinder bundled everything into her car, just as her phone rang. She leant against her car, bringing her phone to her ear and she said, “Hey dad” Into the receiver. “Hey sweetheart. Are you on your way? The storms ahead of schedule and they are saying that it might be worse than they thought” Her dad asked, and Cinder nodded in response and said, “Yeah, I’m leaving right now. See you soon” Her dad chuckled and said, “Okay. Drive safe. Love you” Cinder smiled slightly and said, “Love you too” Cinder hung up and rested her arm against her mouth as she yawned. She smiled, opening the door to her car and she mumbled, “Whooo… Coffee time” before getting into the car and starting the engine up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter and her mother walked out of their hotel and towards their SUV. Clover Ebi, their bodyguard, opened the door with a soft smile, allowing the queen to get in first. Winter walked around the car and climbed in the other side while Clover climbed into the passenger seat of the car and it soon pulled away from the front of the hotel.

Winter rested her head against her hand, brows furrowed in thought as she watched the white mounds of snow whizz past the car and she finally moved her hand and spoke, “I’ll be glad to get home to Galwick. There’s so much to do before Christmas” Winter tugs at the sleeve of her suit and looks at her watch before sighing and Willow says, “Yes… Like delivering the royal address on Christmas Eve…” Winter felt bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed it down and Willow asked, “How is that coming along?” Winter looked at her mother and hummed, “Great. I’m quite pleased with what I have so far” Willow sends her eldest daughter a look and takes the leather bound book from her hand and says, “Ah, it says “Christmas Speech” and then its blank…” Winter smirks slightly and taps the side of her head and says, “It’s all up here” Willow looks at her, the look in her eyes telling Winter that her mother doesn’t believe her. “The speech is in five days, Winter. I don’t have to tell you how important the address is, especially this year, with the prime minister looking for ways to pull the spotlight away from the royal family” Winter sends her mother a smile and says, “I have it completely under control. Just like grandfather did, and every king before him” Winter takes the book from her mother and Willow holds her hands up in defeat.

Winter places the book back on her lap and her mother hums and asks, “Did it get colder?” The question obviously rhetorical and she leans forward and says, “Driver” The driver perks up slightly and Willow asks, “Could I trouble you to stop for some tea?” The driver hums and says, “Xiao Long’s Donuts ahead. That’s the best I can do” Willow looks out of the window and asks, “Ah… What kind of tea, do they serve?” The driver looks at Willow in the rear-view mirror and responds, “The hot kind” Willow hums, sitting back in her chair and the car pulls into a parking space. Winter unbuckles her seatbelt and says, “I’ll run in, mother. I need to stretch my legs” She pops open the door and steps out before her mother can complain and she straightened her suit before closing the door.

Winter pushes open the door and steps inside, immediately being hit with warmth and the scent of tea and pastries. She cracks a smile as the scent reminds her of home. She steps behind a woman and the woman steps up to the counter and Winter scrolls through her phone while she waits for the woman to be done with her order. The woman turns to her and Winter looks up, flashing the woman a smile as she tries to fight the urge to just blankly stare at this gorgeous woman in front of her.

The woman smiles, her eyes shining a gorgeous amber in the light shining in from the windows and she asks, “Would you like it?” Winter raises a brow and asks, “Excuse me?” The woman in front of her stammers slightly and says, “A Christmas Cruller. They’re buy one, get one free. You can have my free one, if you want” Winter’s heart thuds in her chest. This woman doesn’t even know her and yet she is offering her a free pastry? Winter swallows thickly and says, “Thank you but I’m just here for tea” The woman nods and says, “Okay. Just thought I’d ask” The woman takes her order and steps away from the counter and Winter steps forward and says, “Hello… Three black English breakfast teas please” The man behind the counter nods and says, “One second ma’am” and he walks off.

The woman from before hums in delight and says, “So good” She looks at Winter and states, “You’re missing out” Winter pushes her hands into her pocket and says, “If you like pastry and you’re in Europe, you should try the Galwickian yule cake” The woman’s eyes light up and she asks, “Ooh, sounds good. What is it?” Winter smiles slightly and says, “It’s a puff pastry with French vanilla cream in the middle with a chocolate ganache and sugar crystals sprinkled on top” Winter turns back to the counter, skimming over the menus and the woman chuckled and answered, “You literally just described this” Winter shook her head and said, “Its not the same, I’m sure” The woman raised a brow and asked, “Well how do you know if you won’t try it?” Winter swallows and says, “I don’t generally accept food from strangers” The woman places her pastry back into the bag and cleans off her fingers before walking over and holding out her hand, “Cinder Fall” She smiles and it takes Winter’s breath away and Cinder asks, “and you are?” Winter turns to her and says, “Winter” She tentatively shakes Cinder’s hand and says, “Winter… Nice to meet you” She walks back over to her things and picks up the spare bag and shoves it into Winter’s arms and says, “Merry Christmas” before moves to grab her stuff.

Winter sighs and someone clears her throat beside her. She turns her head and Clover says, “Just got a text… Our plane’s grounded” Winter looks at him incredulously and says, “The storm is still an hour away” Clover nods and responds, “I know but the crosswinds are too dangerous… No one’s allowed in the air. We’ll have to stay one more night and leave first thing in the morning once the storm passes” Winter sighs, rubbing her temples with her free hand for a few seconds.

She moves past Clover and grunts, “Fine. Let’s just get back to the hotel then” Clover grabs Winter’s arm and says, “That’s the uh…. Other problem… We can’t get back into Boston. Traffics at a standstill and they’re turning cars around” Winter scoffs and moves closer to Clover, aware of the fact that Cinder’s eavesdropping and she asks, “Did you tell them it was us?” Her voice is low, and Clover responds, “I don’t think they’ll make an exception, ma’am” Winter sighs, her blood beginning to boil and her mother walks in and says, “Just got an email from Phusia. The rest of our ground and the security detail made the early flight” Winter narrows her eyes and says, “We shouldn’t have let them go ahead without us” Willow looks at her and says, “There was no reason not to, Winter. We were going straight to the plane and there’s nothing we can do about it now” Willow looks at Clover and the man shoots her an apologetic smile.

Willow looks at the bag in her hand and asks, “Oh… Did you buy a donut?” Winter raised a brow and asks, “What?” Willow motions to the bag and Winter shakes her head and answers, “No, it was free” She motions her head back to Cinder and Clover stares at the woman for a moment before looking away and Willow takes the bag from her and says, “Oh. Fantastic. I’m famished” Winter sighs and says, “You’re not going to like it” Willow looks at her daughter with a grin and says, “I’ll be the judge of that” Willow takes it out the bag and takes a bite out of it and chews for a few seconds before stopping.

A smile rises on her face as she looks at Winter and asks, “Do you know what this tastes like?” Winter is about to cut in when another voice does it for her, “A Galwickian Yule cake?” Willow nods, surprise evident on her face as she responds, “Yes! Exactly!” She swallows her mouthful and asks, “Have you been?” Winter releases a frustrated sigh and says, “Mother, you know she hasn’t. This is the person who gave me the donut, Cinder” Cinder holds her hand out and Willow shakes it and says, “Thank you very much, Cinder” Cinder smiles and answers, “You’re very welcome” She looks at Winter and says, “and I hadn’t said that I’ve never been to Galwick” Winter smirks and says, “Oh?” She turns to Cinder and asks, “So you have been there?” Cinder opens her mouth to respond but she quickly closes it.

She shakes her head after a few seconds and answers, “No…” Winter’s smirk widens, and she asks, “Do you know where it is?” Cinder scoffs and says, “Of course I do! Its… Eastern… Western” She spots Willow out of the corner of her eye, motioning up with the cake in her hand and she quickly says, “Norther Europe!” Willow hums and says, “Yes” Winter looks at her mother with a quick shake of her head and Cinder giggles and says, “See!” Winter sighs and says, “Yes, well, as much as I’d like to stay and chat about Geography and regional Christmas desserts…” She turns to her mother and says, “We really do need to find a place to stay” Willow nods and Cinder pipes up, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing… Your problem. I-I may solution for you” Willow raises a brow and asks, “You do?” Cinder nods and responds, “My father owns a beautiful inn in Kentsbury, Connecticut. Its only an hour away, here” Cinder pulls up a picture on her phone and says, “Here. Take a look” She shows it to Willow who stares at it for a few seconds.

“Oh. It looks like a very lovely place” Willow says with a soft smile and Cinder nods and says, “It really is. Especially at Christmas” The door opens again and the driver steps in and says, “Folks, we need to hit the road if we’re gonna get ahead of that storm. Did you find a hotel?” Winter shakes her head and answers, “Not yet” Willow smiles and says, “Yes. Actually. The Kentsbury Inn” The driver nods and says, “I know that place! Its beautiful, lots of history… and way to far for me to take you” Winter looks at him and asks, “Excuse me?” The driver shrugs and says, “I’m sorry, I’ve got a family to get home to. We’re doing the tree tonight and I can’t do that if I’m stuck in Connecticut” Willow nods and says, “We understand” Winter shakes her head and snaps, “No, we don’t. You can’t just abandon us here” Cinder buts in and says, “You’re welcome to ride to Connecticut with me. It might be a little tight but, hey, we can make it” Clover pipes up and says, “We can’t just get into a car with a complete stranger” Winter sighs and Cinder says, “Right, of course. Completely understand. Just trying to help” Cinder grabs her stuff and says, “Safe travels!” She walks past them, and Willow says, “Thank you” Cinder nods at her and says, “You’re welcome” before walking out of the door.


End file.
